


Наедине

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: — Пока ты будешь думать и читать, то все вернутся, — сказал Роше. — Тем более, по твоему взгляду я вижу, что ты тоже этого хочешь, не отнекивайся.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Наедине

— Как думаешь, такая картина хорошо бы смотрелась в моем доме в Вызиме? — задумчиво спросил Роше, рассматривая боклерский замок. Почему именно его Геральт решил повесить в гостевой комнате своего дома — он не понимал, но это было лучше, чем если бы тут висел портрет его приемной дочери. 

Иорвет потянулся на кровати и зевнул, перелистывая страницу в книге. То, что спрашивал у него Роше, ему было абсолютно не интересно, но оставить без ответа Вернона он все же не смог. 

— Нет, Роше, она бы у тебя смотрелась ужасно. Ты серьезно думаешь, что это нормально: везти какую-то огромную вещь из Боклера в Вызиму? Да я выкину ее и тебя на середине дороги.

— Ничего другого я и не ожидал, — выдохнул Вернон. 

Он обернулся и подошёл к кровати, заваливаясь рядом с эльфом и осматривая комнатку. Она было простой, с самым обычным ремонтом, в отдельной нише стоял столик и оттоманка, там же висела картина с замком Анны Генриетты, про которую очень много рассказывал Геральт. Кровать, где они с Иорветом лежали, стояла около стены, рядом было небольшое окно, из которого в комнату падали лучи солнца. Двери здесь не было, как в хозяйской комнате, и гостевая была как продолжение лестницы и занимала весь второй этаж. Роше такой стиль не нравился — он предпочитал закрытые спальни, но выбирать не приходилось.

Внизу послышались голоса, шаги и после хлопок двери. Кажется, Геральт говорил, что собирался встретиться со своим другом Регисом. Роше легко выдохнул и повернулся к Иорвету, забирая у него книгу.

— Ты меня бесишь, — хмыкнул Иорвет, посмотрев на Роше с укором. Вернон невольно улыбнулся и засмотрелся, потому что возмущенный и растрёпанный Иорвет без кучи своей одежды и карминовой повязки выглядел безумно мило. — Чего ты хочешь, dh'oine? 

— Тебя, — усмехнувшись, ответил Роше, откладывая книгу на пол возле кровати. — Геральт ушел, его дворецкий тоже, никто нас не побеспокоит, — он говорил и вместе с этим проходился пальцами по плоскому животу Иорвета, поднимая его рубаху. 

— Мы приехали в страну, где dh'oine делают свое лучшее вино, а ты хочешь потрахаться? Это мы бы могли и в Вызиме делать. 

— Сначала секс, а потом вино?

— Мне нужно подумать, Вернон, — загадочно улыбнувшись, кинул Иорвет. — Верни книгу.

— Пока ты будешь думать и читать, то все вернутся, — сказал Роше. — Тем более, по твоему взгляду я вижу, что ты тоже этого хочешь, не отнекивайся.

Роше услышал притворно-тяжелый вздох, а после Иорвет перекатился и оседлал его бедра, сразу же целуя в губы. Поцелуй был, как и всегда, страстным, грубым, лишенным всякой нежности. Иорвет кусал губы Роше, терзал их, проводил языком по небу, углубляя поцелуй. 

Он стянул с Вернона рубаху и взял его за запястья, фиксируя руки над головой. Роше недовольно зарычал в поцелуй, дёрнул руками, но хватка была крепкой. Иорвет не позволял ему делать то, что хочется. Тому было плевать на это, его веселила сама ситуация, и Иорвет знал, что Роше это тоже нравится, а сопротивляется он из вредности. 

Вернон не заметил, как в одной руке Иорвета оказалась небольшая веревка и как он связал его руки, фиксируя у изголовья. После этого руки эльфа оказались свободными и он опустился с поцелуями ниже, обхватывая губами сосок человека и посасывая его. Он проводил языком по груди Вернона, вырисовывая своеобразные узоры, опускался ниже, но вскоре вернулся назад к губам. 

Роше тихо выругался. Ох, как бы хотелось в очередной раз почувствовать губы Иорвета на своем члене. Но тот оказался слеп к его ругательствам и явным, пусть и беззвучным, просьбам.

— Гад ты… ушастый, — хмыкнул Роше, отстранившись от губ Иорвета.

— Ничего оригинальнее ты придумать не смог? 

Иорвет усмехался нагло, всем своим видом показывая, кто тут главный и кто руководит всем процессом. Разговоры ему быстро надоели, и он стащил с Вернона штаны с бельем и встал с кровати. Роше облизнул в момент пересохшие губы, наблюдая, как Иорвет избавился от своей одежды и вернулся в кровать с небольшой склянкой с маслом.

Иорвет устроился между ног Вернона, раздвигая их сильнее и заставляя согнуть в коленях. Он вылил на пальцы немного масла и подался вперед, снова накрывая губы Роше своими. Вместе с этим он обвел колечко мышц, заставляя человека инстинктивно сжаться, а после этого Вернон почувствовал, как в него ввели один палец, а следом и второй. От давления он не сдержался и тихо застонал в поцелуй. Иорвет двинул пальцами несколько раз, задевая простату и вводя их полностью. Растягивать надолго эту прелюдию не хотелось. 

Иорвет вытащил пальцы из Роше и вместе с этим углубил поцелуй. Он привык тянуть процесс, наслаждаясь каждой секундой и нетерпением Вернона, но сейчас медлить было нельзя. Они не знали, когда Геральт снова вернется домой, когда в парадную дверь войдет дворецкий или кто-то из слуг, поэтому сейчас на счету была каждая минута. Иорвет вылил на ладонь еще масла, смазывая свой член, и вошел в Вернона сразу на полную длину. Он двигался быстро и грубо, так же и целовал — страстно, жестко и порывисто. Вернон не стонал, только тяжело дышал, подавался вперед и дергал руками, чтобы хоть как-то ослабить веревки и вытянуть из них руки, чтобы коснуться себя, но Иорвет не давал этого сделать.

Движения стали рваными, но оставались все такими же грубыми и сильными, как они оба любили. Им нравился жесткий секс, такой, чтобы до боли и удовольствия. Это невероятно возбуждало и сводило с ума. Иорвет толкался снова и снова, пока наконец не излился в тело Роше, уже чуть ли не падая на него. Его дыхание было сбито, а сил почти не оставалось. Сверху послышалось недовольное бурчание. Иорвет усмехнулся. Он вышел из тела Вернона и опустился ниже, обхватывая его член губами. Иорвет двигался быстро, слаженно. Вернон был и без этого возбужден, а рот эльфа сделал свое дело, и через пару движений Роше излился в него, тихо застонав. Иорвет поднялся, проглотил сперму, облизнул губы и упал на кровать рядом со своим человеком.

— Может быть, развяжешь меня наконец, сволочь? — наигранно недовольно пробурчал Вернон. Иорвет усмехнулся и лениво отвязал его запястья.

Они услышали, как внизу хлопнула дверь и раздался голос Геральта. Все-таки успели.


End file.
